


Some Scribbles

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Clark Kent, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit
> 
> Don't know how to draw Black Masc 😅


	5. Chapter 5

,


	6. JayDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent been posting, guys... problems with my anxiety. But everything is okay and i am trying my best to draw more Dick x everything i like to see him with 🤣
> 
> If my mom find my drawings im gonna be a dead girl. 💁🏻♀️🤣
> 
> Oh, i aged up some days ago, now i have one more year in my age account. 🥰
> 
> See yah, guys! Kissus.


End file.
